random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oiniteoderfla12/Story Arc Forum Fight: The Full Story
This will be continuously updated, as the game just keeps going, non-stop. Enjoy, from Oiniteoderfla12. ---- Chapter 1: The Courtesy Call *The Fighters spawn in a grassy plain with no weapons. They summon various weapons and armors... *Scientedfic summons the all-any sword and the all-any shield. NEW FIGHTER: Alpha654, Master of Combat Weapons: *Master Keyboard - The ultimate final attack. If all else fails, the Master Keyboard can load the last save point the owner made. *Shotgun - Devastating damage in short-range attacks. *Dual pistols - I'm really good with guns. *Sniper Rifle - You never know when you need it. *Swords - "I have yet to meet one who can outsmart bullet." But if you ever meet that guy... *Knife - For backstabbing enemies. *Fryingpan - Stuns the enemy. *Crystal: Source of magic attacks. I stole it from a museum owned by Mr. Pixelator. *Rocket Launcher - For rocket-jumping and blowing people up. Armor: *N/A - "I don't need armor. I'm great at dodging attacks." *Scientedfic equips the stellar star, charged! NEW FIGHTER: EndermanR169, Master of Drawing Weapons: *Magic Pen - Can create anything drawn *Crash Helmet - Used to charge into enemies *Sawblade Yo-yo - Main offensive weapon Armor: *Hand-Drawn Hellstone Plated Armor NEW FIGHTER: MASTERFARKOS, MASTER of OPness Weapons: *X Blade: The ultimate combat weapon! Can trap foes in energy fields, generate force fields, land one-hit kills, electrocute the enemy, and more! Unfortunately, you must be wearing X Armor in order to use its magical OP abilities. *X Star: The key of the X Portal, also used as an infinite ninja star. *Lazor: I'M FIRIN' MY LAZORS! Armor: *X Armor: Unbreakable. The ultimate defense against enemy attacks. Whoever wears this armor is rendered practically invincible. Enables levitation, super speed, and more! Must be worn by wielder of X Blade, or its abilities won't have any impact on battle. NEW FIGHTER: GeoDash!, Master Pokemon Trainer Weapons: *Lay-Zur: Each shpt has 2 parts, the Lay, a bunch of small, HOT lasers, and the Zur, a thick beam that splits into more when it hits the ground. *Triple Twin: Has 3 groups of 2 turrets, each spaced out differently. *Tri Trapper: Summons tons of traps to block incoming shots, but they are weak. *Mega Trapper: Shoots big traps but it takes longer to create them. *Gunner Trapper: Has Traps and Guns *Necromancer: Has tons of "drones" (automated triangles, or in the case of Necromnacer, squares.) that don't do much damage, but it can have lots of them. *Overlord: Summons less drones that do more damage. *Cat Spawner: Spawns cats. *Psychic Ninja Spawner: Spawns psychic ninajs *Mutant Stork Spawner: Spawns mutant storks. Pokemon: *What's a trainer without Pokemon? Armor: "I literally have armor of every pokemon type, except Normal (what's the point of that?). All of the types can be found here" NEW FIGHTER: Oinite(oderfla12), Master of Hellven Weapons: *Ice-cycle - A powerful sword made of unmeltable and unbreakable ice, has special ice abilities. *Lazer Rifle - An semi-auto sniper rifle that fires lazers instead of bullets. Lazers are more powerful than lasers and have a large blast radius. *Sentry - A portable sentry used to target enemies and shoot them down. *Chicken Gun - A gun that can shoot 9999 chickens per milisecond. *Jarate - A jar with yellow water. *Bag of Smash Balls - A bag of smash balls. Smash balls are used to use your final smash, a powerful attack. Armor: *Anti-Matter Armor - Made from Anti-Matter, this armor cannot be destroyed unless by means of X-Weapons, strong magic abilities or various gaster blasters. *Mini-Super-Mech - A smaller version of the super-mech. Is more vulnerable than the actual super-mech *ULTRA LAZER MECHA ROBO MAGIC CYBORG NINJA DRAGON WITH EXPLOSIONS - A powerful super-mech that shoots lazers and be able to use magic, technological, draconic and explosive powers. Lasts until someone destroys it. *MASTERFARKOS splash their second Super OP Lucky Potion on the adventurers. *Scientedfic begins with a yodel. *He then summons some demons. *Oiniteoderfla12 use their chicken gun and fire it randomly because why not *Scientedfic sees some idiots coming. He begins firing at them. But there are too many of them! *Alpha654 runs into them, and rocket-jumps. *But they keep coming! Scientedfic Guys! What are we going to do? *Alpha654 simply tells EndermanR169 to draw a few steamrollers. Alpha654 This is way too easy. *Scientedfic uses Mr. Chicken, and he runs into 400000 idiots! But there are still many of them. *Alpha654 then uses their magic powers to burn all the remaining idiots alive. *But they survive! Alpha654 Not for long. *Alpha654 uses magic again to take all the remaining idiots and forces them into a compact area, before throwing it and watching it explode, causing all the idiots to die from hitting a surface too hard. *Then he grabs the hand of the Spy standing behind them and flips him over Alpha654's shoulder before shooting him in the face. *There are no more idiots! Yay! *But now, the Totally Accurate Battle Simulator people begin fighting the team! *Scientedfic uses 100 ballistas. *Alpha654 teleports into the center of the group, tosses a pulse bomb down and teleport back. 100 of them are defeated instantly. *GeoDash kicks Alpha654 to space Nuff said *''GeoDash's attack against Alpha654, who is helping to fight off Totally Accurate Battle Simulator fighters, is seen as an act of betrayal of the team. Alpha654 immediately fights back.'' *Alpha654 uses magic to stop all upward velocity and then ground-pound onto GeoDash!. *GeoDash! invert gravity. Then he kicks Alpha654 onto earth. They get crushed. *Alpha654 loads the time before GeoDash! makes their attack and teleport behind them before slitting their throat. *''Random evil people are ravaging the battlefield. They have mass produced cereal robots that are made of fire, so when they kick you into space you will be set on fire.'' Alpha654 Uh... Where did they come from? MASTERFARKOS GeoDash! Stop right there! *GeoDash! teleports somewhere else. Alpha654 Great. Now we're left with these guys, and no way to stop them from respawning. *Alpha654 prepares for battle. MASTERFARKOS pulls out the X Blade. *Alpha654 grabs one of those wizards and toss them into a nearby fire cereal robot. *EndermanR169 Crash Dashes a robot, impaling 5 of them at once. *Alpha654 uses magic and extinguish every one of the cereal robots. *He then hears a scream and turns back to see nothing except for a fireball flying towards him. He rolls out of the way. Alpha654 A ghast... That must be the work of Herobrine. EndermanR169 Him? Again? Alpha654 Yep. Back when I reset the world, I must have forgotten to kill him as well. Let's just hope he doesn't have any clones being created. MASTERFARKOS I don't want to do that again, that's for sure. Scientedfic Quit talking, we need to focus on the- Hey, where'd the ghast come from? Alpha654 Herobrine's back at it again. Scientedfic Why is this happening all over again... *Alpha654 and Scientedfic shoot the remaining enemies, while MASTERFARKOS and EndermanR169 deal with the ghast. *Scientedfic uses Mr. Chicken to defeat the enemies. Scientedfic This is just like old times, eh? GeoDash! Yeah, I guess. Alpha654 Yup. MASTERFARKOS Help!!!! Alpha654 Oh jeez. Masterfarkos needs help. Scientedfic Go to him. Geodash and I will take care of the rest. *Alpha654 reaches the source of the call for help. *''But nobody came...'' *But from the corner of his eye, Alpha654 spots a dark figure. He turns towards the figure and sees an enderman holding MASTERFARKOS and EndermanR169, who are both tied up, for a split-second before the enderman teleports away. Alpha654 You will pay for this in time... *Alpha654 pulls out his sword and deflects the incoming Ghast fireball before rocket-jumping to slice through the Ghast. Scientedfic There's too many of them! We can't hold them off for much longer! Alpha654 Let's make this quick. *Alpha654 uses his Final ability. Alpha654's Final Ability Alpha654's appearance changes to become a shadowy version of himself with glowing red eyes, and becomes temporarily invincible and extremely overpowered. This lasts for 1 minute before he loses the overpowered status and appearance. *Alpha654 starts to kill every single enemy in the original area very quickly. Only thirty seconds pass before the field is covered in dead bodies. Alpha654 A n d t h a t ' s h o w i t ' s d o n e . Scientedfic Uh... I don't know how you do that. Alpha654 I t ' s h a r d t o e x p l a i n . *Alpha654's Final Ability wears off. Alpha654 It's a Final Ability. That's the best that I can explain it. GeoDash! You still look creepy while it's active. Alpha654 '''I know. Now let's go find MASTERFARKOS! '''NEW FIGHTER: C4theSlime, Master of Explosives and Slime Weapons: *Slime: C4theSlime's body is made of slime, so they can transform both of their arms in weapons that'd they'd like to use. ** Slime Sword: very basic, slice and dice. 2 arm attack enabled ** Slime Hammer: Has knockback, and does more damage then the sword. 2 arm attack enabled ** Slime Dagger: used for backstabbing. no 2 arm attack ** Slime Bow: Using the quiver that I have, I can form a bow and shoot enemies. no 2 arm attack *'C4:' Can be thrown and explode on command, infinite supply. *'Flashbang:' Used for stunning enemies, victim stays stunned for a short period of time. Infinite supply. *'Smoke Grenade:' Creates a smoke cloud, used to block line of sight of enemies or used for a smooth get away. Infinite supply. Armor: * "Since my body is made of slime, I can form my body around an attack, giving an attack a 50% chance to miss. This depends entirely on what kind of attack it, for example, if it were something big like a laser attack, the chance of missing decreases, if you do attack me, decide what the percentage is and if it misses or not." -C4theSlime C4theSlime *falls down onto the ground, next to alpha, dematerializes and forms back up* Alpha654 Good to see you, man. Listen, we're being attacked and the enemies have taken MASTERFARKOS and EndermanR169 as prisoners. C4theSlime No problem. I can slice through them easily. Scientedfic Don't get too overexcited. They're harder to beat then you think. C4theSlime By how much? Scientedfic The army is led by Herobrine. Alpha654 Last time, he was working with a guy called Daniel Topala. They created huge numbers of clones of everyone, and eventually tried to rip the world apart. C4theSlime Oh, so now I see what we're dealing with. Scientedfic Herobrine is a nuisance. Alpha654 Yeah, he is. *Mr. Chicken is breathing hard. C4theSlime What is that? Scientedfic Oh him? He's Mr. Chicken. *holds Mr. Chicken up* He can work wonders. C4theSlime Like... Scientedfic Like this. *Throws Mr. Chicken.* Chicken BAWWWWWWWWWWWKKKK!!!!!! *explodes* Alpha654 Woah... C4theSlime Is he dead??? Scientedfic Nah, he's right here. *Mr. Chicken walks up behind Scientedfic* C4theSlime Now that... is awesome. Alpha654 Enough of this. We need to find Masterfarkos and EndermanR169. GeoDash! 'Yeah, we need to get going! *The group finds a mountain. Alpha654 suggests climbing it to try to get a good vantage point. 'Scientedfic So, what you're saying is, we climb up this mountain and try to find a Nether Portal? Alpha654 Yes. How else are all these mobs getting into our world? We need to find it and destroy it. The enderman has definitely teleported all the way over there. They've gotten smarter since last time, you know. And we won't find the portal on a mountain, since it's easily visible, although hard to reach. C4theSlime That sounds like a reasonable idea. The sky's clear, too, so even a mountain this tall won't be obstructed. GeoDash! I'm in. ---- *Climbing the mountain was relatively easy, since there was a sort of path that was easy to climb up or down from, that the group took. Before long, they were on the summit of the mountain. GeoDash! Hey! Over there! Alpha654 What? Did you find the portal? GeoDash! Nope. But I have a likely source: That cave over there is releasing mobs at an alarming rate, but none of them are entering. Scientedfic You're right. But we'd better get moving quick. It looks like there's a snowstorm approaching. C4theSlime Classic "getting down is the hardest part" cliches... ---- *The storm moved quickly, and before long it was snowing so hard that it was impossible to see even at short distances. [GeoDash! This might not have been a good idea. I'm freezing. Scientedfic Well, we need to keep going. We're up here, and there's definitely shelter down at ground level. GeoDash! 'Well, let's go! 'Scientedfic Wait. Where's Alpha and C4theSlime? C4theSlime Sorry, guys, it's getting a lot harder to move with all the snow. GeoDash! Well, that's one. Alpha must be here somewhere. ---- *The storm blinding everyone, Alpha654 was stuck in a higher area, and it seemed that every path he took was either a dead end or the path back up. Alpha654 'This storm ''has ''to end soon. If I can't find my way out, I'm going to make one. Everyone's definitely down there already... And it's getting harder to move with all this snow... *Alpha654 senses something behind him and turns around. 'Alpha654 'Show yourself! Who are you and what do you want from me? *Nothing happens. Alpha654 turns back around only to get pushed off the ledge, and he just barely grabs on. 'Alpha654 I know you're not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you're certainly not the last, either. *Alpha654 pulls out his gun and shoots the figure, which turned out to be a Zombie. It fights back, trying to hit Alpha654 one more time to push him off the ledge. Alpha keeps fighting back, until he hears a hissing sound and realizes exactly what it is. *The Creeper explodes, and Alpha654 is blown off the ledge and into a free-fall with no way to react. Only the snow below prevented the fall from ending up fatal. ---- Scientedfic Did you hear that? GeoDash! What? Thunder? Scientedfic No. It was a bit more distinct to me. Not thunder. GeoDash! Maybe a Creeper? C4theSlime Probably. Scientedfic We should head over there and see who it is. But I think it came from the other side of the mountain. ---- *Alpha654 wakes up, almost completely covered in snow. Alpha654 Well, it looks like I stayed true to my word. Someone's definitely going to try this again. *He then tries to look for the group, which is travelling in the same direction and speed as him. *Meanwhile, Scientedfic uses the All-Any Sword. It turns into a clearer. He then clears the path 5 m surrounding the team. Scientedfic Ah, much better. *Alpha654 senses someone behind him and pulls out his sword. Alpha654 It had better be you guys. *Scientefic's clearer gets within range of Alpha654. Scientedfic Lucky guess, Alpha. What happened over there? Alpha654 A creeper blew me off a ledge higher up in the mountain. I'm probably only alive because of the snow cushioning my fall. GeoDash! Can we go now, it's freezing! Scientedfic Look, now we can head back. Don't ask again. Alpha654 So where should we head towards? *C4theSlime points northeast. C4theSlime That way. I memorized which way the cave was. GeoDash! You're a smart person, you know. C4theSlime Thanks Geo! But there's no time to waste, as we have a whole horde ahead of us in that cave. Alpha654 That's right, we'd better get moving. *The group walks up on ahead and starts descending the mountain. *The group enters the cavern. The mobs' activity seems to have ceased. C4theSlime Where are they? GeoDash! The mobs aren't coming up... They must be down that hole. I can't tell, it's so dark. Someone needs to put torches or some sort of light up. Alpha654 Got it. *Alpha654 creates a ball of flame in his hand, lighting up the way. GeoDash! So that hole isn't naturally part of the cave? Alpha654 It seems so. C4theSlime You said one of them had a magic pencil, right? Scientedfic Yep. Without it, there's only my All-Any Sword and my All-Any Shield. Which is just enough to help us cross. *Scientedfic uses the All-Any Shield. It turns into a bridge. Everyone walks across, and Scientedfic retrieves the shield. C4theSlime So your shield and sword can turn into anything? Scientedfic Yes. It's simple, in my opinion. ??? Fools. Turn back now or be destroyed. Alpha654 We're not afraid of you. You were defeated once, we can defeat you again. ??? Alright. Fine. Be like that. Life gives you exactly what you deserve. Alpha654 If that were true, Elvis would be alive and all the impersonators would be dead. GeoDash! *whisper* How clever. Ugh... You're more stubborn than a mule. C4theSlime Who is that? Alpha654 Well, I can't tell right now. Both Herobrine and Erebus have been defeated once, and I can't tell which one that is. Scientedfic Erebus? Is that a new mob? Alpha654 Nope. An enderman who's crazy about destroying the world. GeoDash! Well let's stop him! Alpha654 He wants us to follow him. He has traps set up. Tread carefully. Scientedfic Okay, well here we go! *takes out Mr. Chicken* Alpha654 What is that? Scientedfic He's Mr. Chicken C4theSlime And how is... he... useful? Scientedfic Watch. *throws Mr. Chicken* Chicken BAWWWWWWWWWWK!!!! *lands and explodes* GeoDash! Holy freak! What was that! Scientedfic Annnnnd... here he is. *Mr. Chicken appears beside Scientedfic. Scientedfic picks him up* Now let's get to it. Alpha654 Uh... you sure he's safe? Scientedfic Yeah, of course! *Mr. Chicken acquired! Category:Blog posts